This invention pertains to compounds useful as a heat activated urethane catalyst that are formed from a tertiary amine-carboxylic acid salt, where the carboxylic acid and tertiary amine are selected such that the compound unblocks at a given temperature.
Urethane is frequently polymerized through use of a catalyst such as a tertiary amine. The inventors herein have recognized that a need exists for a catalyst that is essentially inert at normal temperatures during storage, and which becomes active at an elevated temperature.